Angels And Demons
by Thecattygrl
Summary: Nothing was the same since Molly joined the angels. A Sherlock fanfiction featuring Broken!Moriarty. A little SuperWhoLock including Amy!Gabriel and Molly!Castiel. Warning: Character deaths, angst, insanity, assassination, slash, Broken!Moriarty, Johnlock, Mormor, Mollarity, A really douchey archangel. Sequel to "My Angel Was Brave".
1. Prologue

As Sherlock stared at Jim, he didn't see a crazy man.

He saw a broken one.

"Thank you, Sherlock Holmes," Jim gripped Sherlock's hand, "Bless you." Jim pulled the gun up to his mouth and part of him hoped this would work, though he knew this suiside would be as perminant as the others.

Sherlock jumped back as Jim fired, blowing his brains out. When he didn't come back, a small spark of fear rose up in Sherlock, but he quickly brushed it away. Now was not the time for such petty emotions. He pulled out his phone and dialled John's number just as the doctor came into view.

A red-head watched all this progress with mild interest. She would have two lives to return, today.


	2. Chapter One

Jim was feeling pretty good after the meeting at the pool. An official meetinf with Sherlock Holmes. Strapping the bomb on the doctor. The call from the Woman. As he walked into his apartment that night after a quick conference with Sebastian to discuss his leave to America for a few weeks to work on a different case, his smile was big.

"Oh... Molly!" he called into the flat, "Where are you?"

"I'm in here, Sugar Cube," came the reply. He frowned, sensing something very wrong.

"Molly?" he followed her voice to the living room, seeing her sitting on the couch flipping through a... Porno Mag?

"Heellloooh," Molly glanced over and eyed him, taking in the sight of the attractive man before her, "Almost as nice as Samsquatch. Shorter, but then, again..."

"W-what" his eyes widened.

"Honestly, though," she turned back to her magazine, dipping her fingers into a bowl of M'n'M's in her lap, "I'm not sure on the whole criminal thing. At least all the other bad guys thought they were in the right. You? Nah, you know it's wrong and you _like _it."

"Molly, I don't know-" Jim tried.

"We're over, Pretty Boy," she turned to him with a hard glare in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"Molly! No, who told you these lies?" Jim pleaded.

"Nobody _told _me, Jimbo," she turned away, again, "Now, get out."

"Molly, if you kick me out," he crumbled, fear ripping at him, "I... Don't think I can live without you..."

"Tough," Molly turned a page.

"I... I'll commit suicide if you make me leave!" Jim gave one last, desperate attempt.

"No, you won't," Molly replied, "You're ordinary, Jim. On the side of the demons, _maybe, _but you're anything 'cept one of them." Half driven by the challenge and half completely shattered, Jim pulled a gun from his pocket and shot his brains in. Molly groaned, throwing her bowl and magizine on the coffee table before grabbing his spirit and shoving it back in his body, healing it in the process.

Jim gasped and stared up at the pissed off looking Molly before him.

"Way to get your insides all over my nice carpet, Jackass," she growled.

"You're... You're not Molly," he backed away, terrified. She smiled.

"Wondered when you'd catch on, Sport," she grinned, her brown locks turning red and her face morphing as well, "Took you long enough."

"Who... Who are you?" he demanded.

"Name's Gabriel," she grinned, "Archangel and all that jazz. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Im-impossible," Jim swallowed, before narrowing his eyes, "What did you do with Molly?"

"Her? She went off with my sister," Gabriel answered.

"To... To Heaven?" Jim blinked.

"Don't be dull," Gabriel rolled her eyes, "To the states. She's agreed to be Cassie's vessel. You probably won't ever see her, again."

"But-" Jim choked.

"Better be out of here by tomorrow morning," Gabriel said, "And I'll consider bot brutally murdering your sorry ass. Tootles!" With that, Gabriel disappeared.


	3. Chapter Two

Gabriel, back to wearing her Molly face, walked around the lab, handing Sherlock things when he needed them. The detective and the doctor were so perfectly smitten with each other, it was actually sickening, but Watson, the idiot, was convinced he was straight and Holmes didn't make it better with his sudden fasination with Irene. Of course, Sherlock did a perfectly good job of ruining any relationship John might persue, but this whole deal with the Woman was getting a bit... Dangerous. Gabriel had paid her a little visit.

Some of the best sex she's ever had. Right up there with Kail. Mmm. She'd have to suggest a threesome next time.

"Focus, Gabe," she shook herself out of her sexual fantasies, for once grateful she couldn't get a boner; with Mister _I-See-Everything _and Doctor _Straight-But-Not-Really _in the room, it would have been awkward.

"What?" John blinked, hearing her mumble to herself.

"Nothing," Gabriel quickly recovered, looking at John, confused.

"Are you alright, Molly?" John inquired, "You seem... Off."

"John," Sherlock saved her from answering, "Get me my phone."

"Where is it?" John demanded, looking around the room.

"In my coat pocket," came the answer. John growled, disapprovingly, and retreived the phone from the coat he was wearing.

Yep, definitely smitten.

She was tempted to ask John if Sherlock _learned clarinet in school _when Sherlock sent the doctor away on an errand.

"Would you like some coffee, Sherlock?" Gabriel asked, sweetly.

"No," he brushed off. She shrugged and went to go find some for herself, then. If one more person offers her tea, she's going to level the entire continent of Europe...

"Oh, Molly," Sherlock gazed up towards her, stopping her in her tracks, "I do hope you don't have any intensions on doing anything besides making John feel most welcome here."

She understood the undertoned message perfectly and smiled.

"Of course," she answered, "Consider it my sole duty."


	4. Chapter Three

"Lestrade," Gabriel nodded at the DI, dropping a file of paperwork on his desk, "Here's that record of Sherlock's experiments and such that you wanted."

"Thank you, Molly," he tucked it into a drawer before looking back up at her, "So, Molly. I've been meaning to ask you. I've noticed you walking around town with another girl, sometimes. The pretty red-head? You wouldn't happen to know if she's single, would you?"

Gabriel snorted.

"I believe she is, but she's got her eye on a very attractive man in the states, so you'll have to work pretty hard to win her over."

"An American?" he scoffed, "Please."

"How's Friday sound, then?"Gabriel asked, "I'll arrange everything and she'll pick you up here after work, 'Kay?"

"Oh. Great," he nodded, "Thank you, Molly."

"Sure thing, Greg," she chuckled, "I will see you later."

"Is there a reason I'm trying to pick up Ms. Hooper's friend?" Lestrade asked, through the phone.

"It's for an experiment," Sherlock voiced.

"Yes, because that always ends well," Lestrade grumbled. They continued talking - bickering - for a few more minutes before Sherlock hung up.

"I don't see what's wrong with Molly having friends," John voiced.

"She's only got one," Sherlock mumbled, mostly to himself.

"She's not the only one, appearantly," John rolled his eyes.

"It's the fact that Molly isn't her friend... Except when they're apart," Sherlock pressed his fingertips together.

"What?" John raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think _Molly _is who she says she is," Sherlock considered, thoughtfully.

"Then... Who is she?" John asked.


End file.
